Made The Right Choice
by Deaths-Black-Rose
Summary: It's been five years since Tom won the war. Harry is his pet like he's always been since he joined him. Harry has more developed feelings though. Does Tom feel the same way?


After so many years you'd think the hurt would have just faded away. No, and I doubt it ever will. I will never forget them or get over their deaths. They were unnecessary. They would have been useful. Of course they chose to defy him and stick with the old fool. Pity, it was a waste. Though I do miss them all, I have better people with me. People who will stand by me always.

I have Tom now. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me thus far. Though my friends couldn't see why I would defect, I could. How could I not with that fool trying to manipulate my every move. They tried to bring me back. I almost did but Tom reminded me that they would just use me. And then when they were through, dispose of me.

I'm glad I listened. The world had been a much better place lately. Muggles are in their rightful place now. They know we exist and respect us. They don't try to kill us, they're in awe of us. If I had stayed with Dumbledore and killed Tom, then none of this would have happened. The muggle loving fool.

Soon after joining the dark I found out what the coot was doing to help make me his perfect little pawn. He had Ron and Hermione pretending to be my friends and reporting everything I say to him. The fool. He didn't think I'd find out? Well I did and now they're dead. They're all dead.

"Come my pet. It's time for bed," Tom's voice interrupts me from my memories.

"Coming master," I say and get up to follow him to our chambers.

I have a content smile on my face as I follow him. Five years. It's been five years since he won the war with me at his side. I can tell I make him happy. Every time he looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking, his eyes show warmth and love. I know he doesn't love me like that, but he truly cares for me. And I care for him.

Finally we reach our chambers. I can already tell we're not going to sleep much tonight, though how I can tell, I do not know. I just do. Tom picks me up and gently places me upon the bed we share. The soft blanket rubs against my bare back as I wiggle around to find a more comfortable position.

Tom removes the flowing black skirt I wear at his request. There's nothing under them, also at his request.

i "Beautiful," /i he murmurs as he looks my body up and down like he usually does.

I blush. I don't know why I do. Tom always says that but for some reason, he can always make me blush because of it. Or anything really.

Tom leans down to kiss me gently. The kiss quickly becomes more passionate. Our tongues battle for dominance which Tom quickly claims. His tongue seems to be trying to map out my mouth. I moan.

He reaches over for something off the table next to the bed. Breaking the kiss, Tom dips three fingers into the lubricant. I gasp as a finger slides into me. I suddenly find my hands tied to the bedpost behind me. I don't care though. I love being tied up as he fucks me senseless.

I moan as the ropes start digging into my skin. Soon Tom adds another finger and scissors them within me, continuing to stretch the muscles. He takes out his fingers causing me to whimper at the loss. I look up to find him undressing himself.

His eyes never leave mine. Finally, he's finished undressing. I continue to look into his beautiful scarlet eyes. He does the same to me. After a moment of looking into each others eyes he finally regains composure.

He dips his hand in the lubricant and quickly rubs it onto his hard on. There is no foreplay tonight, which I don't really mind.

He roughly pushes into me which causes me quite a bit of pain as my muscles protest at being stretched so quickly. Of course, I enjoy this pain, which he knows. We both moan as he pushes into me. He's soon fully sheathed within me and gives me no time to adjust to the intrusion before he starts pounding into me.

Sweat gleams off his forehead as he pounds me into the mattress. I moan and beg for him to go faster and harder. He does just that. I squirm and the ropes around my wrists started to chafe again. I could feel the warm blood flowing down my arms but that only caused me to moan even louder.

I looked at Tom's face which was contorted with ecstasy. I could hear my master moaning. He grabs my dick and starts pumping it, his strokes matching the pace in which he pounds into me.

I soon come, screaming his name as I do. That seemed to be all he needed because he came almost immediately after me. He screamed my name to. He collapses on top of me trying to steady his breath. It took a moment before I regained my mind and realized that my hands were no longer tied.

Tom got off of me and spooned me. I pulled the covers over both of us and snuggled into his embrace. Tom cleans up the mess wandlessly and then I trust myself to speak; my breathing had evened a little and the post orgasmic stage wore off.

"Um, Tom?" I say, suddenly nervous.

"What Harry?" he asks in reply, his breathing still uneven.

"I love you," I murmur.

He looked shocked at the declaration for a moment but soon regained composure.

"I love you too Harry."

I feel so exited. I never thought he would return my feelings. But he did. He loved me back. I guess now my master was more than just a master, but a lover. Of course, I will always be his pet. I will always serve him.

"Tom?"

"Yes?" he asked as he turned out the lights.

"Um… I don't know how to say this but… I'm pregnant," I murmur the last part. He didn't hear it.

"What? Afraid I didn't quite catch that part, love."

I blush at the pet name. It's the only thing he's ever called me other then pet or Harry.

"I'm pregnant."

Tom looks shocked as he did when I declared my love for him moments ago. But that quickly turned into happiness. Did he want a family too?

"How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"That's great love. We can be like a little family. Only one thing left." He pulls a small box out of the drawer next to the bed and opens it for me to see. Inside is a ring. "Will you marry me? It would make me the happiest dark lord ever."

I'm surprised. I didn't think I'd ever be more then a pet to him but in truth, I am much more. There was nothing that could make me happier then having a family. Especially if it's a family with the man I love. I say yes. He kisses me passinantly and we drift off to sleep.

My last thoughts are that I'm really glad I decided to stay with Tom. All of this couldn't have been possible working with Dumbledore as a pawn. Now I rule the wizarding world with Tom. It's been like this for the past five years and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
